1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a water-based drilling fluid additive comprising: graphite and at least one carrier wherein the carrier is selected from a group consisting of oils, esters, glycols, cellulose, olefins and mixtures thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a water-based drilling fluid additive manufactured by a method comprising: admixing graphite and at least one carrier to form a drilling fluid additive, wherein the carrier is selected from a group consisting of oils, esters, glycols, cellulose, olefins and mixtures thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
New technology in drilling for oil and gas now includes horizontal drilling. The horizontal drilling concept exposes more surface area of the producing zone than the conventional vertical drilling operations. For example, if a producing zone is fifty feet in thickness and a vertical well is drilled through such a zone, then only fifty feet of the producing zone will be exposed for production. In contrast, a horizontally drilled well may penetrate the producing sand or zone by one thousand feet or more. The amount or volume of oil or gas production is directly proportional to the horizontal penetration in feet into the producing sand or zone. In horizontal or directional drilling where the drill pipe must bend in order to achieve the desired penetration into the producing zone, friction becomes a major problem. The primary source of friction is directly related to the adhesion of the drilling assembly to the wall cake which lines the drilled well bore. The capillary attractive forces generated by the adhesion of the drilling assembly to the wall cake are directly proportional to the amount or footage of the drilling assembly exposed to the surface of the wall cake.
In horizontal or directional wells, many methods have been used in order to reduce friction between the drilling assembly and the wall cake. One such method would be to add a liquid lubricant to the drilling fluid in order to reduce the coefficient of friction of the drilling fluid. These liquid lubricants include oils, such as hydrocarbon based oils, vegetable oils, glycols, etc. These liquid lubricants will usually reduce the coefficient of friction of the drilling fluid resulting in a reduction of friction between the drilling assembly and the wall cake of the well bore.
When the liquid lubricant is added to the drilling fluid, it has several options as to how it will react. One option is that the lubricant remains isolated and does not mix well with the drilling fluid. A second option is that the lubricant emulsifies with the water in the drilling fluid to form an oil-in-water emulsion. Still another option is the oil attaching itself to the commercial solids in the drilling fluid or to the drilled cuttings or drilled solids. In certain circumstances, some of the liquid lubricant might be deposited or smeared onto the wall cake of the well bore. The ideal scenario would be to have all of the liquid lubricant deposited on the wall cake.
Those experienced in drilling fluid engineering know that a thin, tough, pliable, and lubricious wall cake is most desirable. The integrity of a wall cake is determined by several factors. The thickness of a wall cake is directly proportional to the amount of liquid leaving the drilling fluid, and being forced into the wall of the well bore by hydrostatic pressure. The thickness of the wall cake is also determined by the type and particle size of the solids in the drilling fluid. Particle Size Distribution, or PSD is important to the wall cake integrity. Experts in drilling fluids also know that materials such as bentonite clay, starches, lignites and polymers are all used to build acceptable wall cakes. It is known in the prior art that various food grade vegetable oils are acceptable lubricants when used alone in water-based drilling fluids. It is also known in the prior art that round co-polymer beads when used alone in water-based drilling fluids function as a good friction reducer. However, much more is required to improve the wall cake integrity and lubricity of most well bores.
Furthermore, the solids control equipment used on the drilling rigs today is far superior as to what was used 15 to 20 years ago. In the past, drilling rig shale shakers would probably be limited to screen sizes of about 20–40 mesh on the shakers. These coarser mesh screens would allow pieces of shale and the drilled formation to pass through the shaker screens back into the drilling fluid and then recirculated back down the well bore. As these larger than colloidal size particles make their way back up the well bore to the surface, the action of the drilling assembly rotating within the well bore forces these larger particles into the surface of the well bore. For example: a 20×20 mesh shaker screen would allow a drilled cutting sized at 863 microns or 0.0340 inches to pass through it and then the cutting would be returned to the well bore and some of these 863 micron cuttings would eventually be embedded into the wall cake. This would give the wall cake surface a texture resembling that of coarse sandpaper. These larger particles would allow the drilling fluid to channel and pass between the drilling assembly and the wall cake thereby reducing the negative effect of the capillary attractive forces generated by the close contact of the drilling assembly with the wall cake. The instances of the drilling assembly becoming stuck to the wall cake when less efficient solids control equipment, such as shale shakers, that were used, was much less than it is today. The more efficient shale shakers today are a great improvement for the drilling fluids but the instances of sticking the drilling assembly are higher. The reason for a higher rate of stuck drilling assemblies today could be blamed on cleaning the drilling fluid to efficiently. Today many drilling rigs utilize cascading shale shakers, which eventually pass the drilling fluid through 200 mesh or 74 micron screens. This is very positive for controlling the percentage of drilled solids in the drilling fluid but it also affects the texture, the thickness and the surface of the wall cake. The finer the solids on the surface of the wall cake are, the greater the capillary attractive forces will be between the drilling assembly and the wall cake.
The present invention provides a method of enhancing the surface and the thickness of the wall cake. In order to accomplish this, the invention provides a method, which adds something to improve the texture of the surface of the wall cake, and then adds something to prevent large amounts of water from leaving the drilling fluid then passing through the wall cake into the formation. The present invention also provides a carrier for the colloidal solids and beads, which also acts as a lubricant for the drilling fluid. The present invention further provides a process that reduces the effect of capillary attractive forces between the drilling assembly and the wall cake, thereby reducing the tendency of the drilling assembly to become stuck. In high angle directional wells where down hole motors are used to rotate the drill bit and the drill pipe remains stationary, it is important that the drilling assembly can “slide” as the drilling bit cuts more holes. The present invention improves the ability to “slide” while drilling as stated above.
The drilling fluid additive of the present invention has the following functions: borehole stability; shields water sensitive shales; is a superior pore throat sealer; seals depleted sands and microfractures; and lowers HTHP/dynamic filtrate. In addition, the additive of the present invention also provides the following benefits: low spurt loss in sands; reduces hole reaming and fill; and provides near gauge hole. The drilling fluid additive of the present invention also functions as a partial plugging agent. For purposes of this invention, the term “partial plugging agent (PPG)” is defined as a product that wholly or partially plugs up a hole.